disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Very Possible Christmas
"A Very Possible Christmas" is the thirty-seventh episode of Kim Possible, and also the series' Christmas episode. Plot It is Christmas Eve at the Possible family household, and the family is going through their annual holiday get-together when Ron shows up. Although he is Jewish, Ron also enjoys celebrating Christmas with the Possible family and watching The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank. This year, however, the special has been cancelled in favor of running an extreme winter sports special titled Xtreme Xmas. Ron is devastated by this, until Kim cheers him up by giving him a Hanukkah present - a digital photo album. While Kim is singing Christmas carols with her family, Wade beeps in to check on her, then finds that Shego has stolen an experimental power cell for Dr. Drakken. Seeking to give Kim a better gift than some Bueno Nacho coupons, Ron decides to let her spend Christmas with the family and tries to stop Drakken by himself. Over at Dr. Drakken's lair, Drakken plans to use the stolen battery to take over the world using a rocket called "Drak-Force One." However, Shego has made her own vacation plans, thereby leaving Drakken to take over the world on his own. Managing to get a boat captain to give him a ride to Drakken's lair, Ron breaks in much more easily than he expects, and though he manages to take the battery after the rocket is launched, he is caught by Drakken and they fight over it. During the fight, Drakken and Ron crush the Kimmunicator, launch all the escape pods, and end up setting off the rocket's self-destruct mode. Out of desperation, Drakken suggests that they use the garbage disposal as an escape pod, and they come to a landing in the Arctic. Ron and Drakken blame each other for getting them stranded. The argument elevates into a snowball fight, and Drakken almost throws his cell phone at him, until Ron recommends using it to call for help. But rather than calling the authorities (since he's a villain), Drakken calls Shego instead, who's clearly disinterested and would prefer some time at a beach resort. Drakken instead leaves a message in her voice mail box, but not before finding Ron rummaging through the trash for food that he wants. Both start fighting again. Meanwhile, as the Possibles are performing their Christmas skit, a parcel delivery man knocks on the door with a present for Kim. This present turns out to be a new Kimmunicator from Wade, which he urges her to open early. Wade reveals to her about how Drakken was plotting to take over the world and Ron tried to stop him on his own, but that the escape pods from Drakken's rocket are scattered throughout the globe. Kim cuts her holiday short and desperately tries to find Ron. The first pod is in London; Kim is flown there by Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, and is greeted by the London Police Department, but Ron is nowhere to be found. The same goes for the Mediterranean Sea, a nondescript mountain range, and the deserts of Egypt. The last stop is the Amazon Rainforest, where Kim learns that a distress signal is coming from. At this point, the only things keeping her from reaching the pod are: a river, a high tree, and an anaconda that nearly strangles her to death. Much to her surprise and embarrassment, the family comes to her rescue. While Kim resumes looking for Ron, Jim and Tim borrow her Kimmunicator to watch Xtreme Xmas. As Kim finally enters the last pod, she finds the "distress signal" is merely a monkey randomly playing with the buttons. Meanwhile, on the aforementioned previous beach resort, a cabana boy offers Shego some perks. He says that "a gentleman" offered to pay for her vacation, then left her a message. Upon seeing it was Drakken who paid for her vacation, Shego checks the voice mail message Drakken left earlier, and then heads north. She barges into a live broadcast of Xtreme Xmas, steals a snowboard from an extreme sports athlete (directly in front of the host) and starts looking for Drakken. The Xtreme Xmas host is so impressed by her "extreme-ness" that he gets his crew to follow her. Back in the Arctic, Drakken negotiates with Ron over a half-eaten chicken leg, and Rufus suggests trading his cell-phone for it. As Ron makes his emergency phone call, he and Drakken face a polar bear and flee back into the garbage pod. The bear pushes them off a cliff and they survive, but continue to argue. During this argument Drakken reveals that like Ron, he too is a huge fan of Snowman Hank. But when Ron informs him that it is canceled, he takes the news almost as hard as Ron did at Kim's house, if not harder. Both vow to keep the memory of the Christmas special alive. Kim has given up all hope of finding Ron, until Jim & Tim inform her that Shego is on Xtreme Xmas (tracking down Dr. Drakken at the North Pole). The Possibles take off again, this time for the frozen north, to find Ron before Shego does. Kim and Shego fight it out on jet-powered snowboards as they're being televised worldwide. Kim runs into a snowman modeled after "Hank" and quickly finds Rufus and Ron there building it. Shego and Kim continue to fight each other, and the Xtreme Xmas host tries to exploit their battle for entertainment purposes. But Drakken breaks up the fight and invites them over for Christmas dinner, during which he also gets Kim and Ron to stand under the mistletoe (it's actually a piece of parsley with a red ribbon tied around it, but Kim gives Ron a kiss anyway). None of the Possibles, nor Shego know what to make of the situation, but they all go along with it anyway. However Drakken cheerfully vows to end the truce after the new year, and "open up a bag of freak on all of you." But for the time being, heroes and villains alike sing the theme to The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank in celebration of the holidays. Cast *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Tahj Mowry as Wade *Gary Cole as Dr. James Possible *Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible *Shaun Fleming as Jim Possible and Tim Possible *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Nicole Sullivan as Shego *Debbie Reynolds as Nana Possible Song *A Ringlin' Jinglin' Christmas Home video releases VHS * Disney Channel Holiday DVD * Disney Channel Holiday * Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season Trivia General *This, along with other holiday-themed episodes, were not in the Disney Channel's routine airing lineup, only being aired around its holiday period, sometimes more than once. *The is the forty-fourth episode in chronological order, and the thirt-sixth episode in production order. *This episode aired on what would've been Walt Disney's 102nd birthday. Goofs *In this episode, Drakken's eyelids are blue, unlike in other appearances where they are black. Also, when closing his eyes, the black rings under his eyes disappear. *In this episode Wade was having a difficult time finding Ron, even though he should have been micro-chipped, yet it wasn't even mentioned. **Although the cold from the snow of the North Pole might have interfered with the tracking device. *When Ron's talking to Wade in Kim's room, as he walks away from the computer, the photo on the screen isn't as clear as the others before it. Continuity *When Ron is looking at the cyber-scrapbook a picture of him and Kim with the jade monkey statue from Monkey Fist Strikes appears. Allusions * When Shego give the 'battery' to Drakken she says 'Faliz Navidad' which means Happy Christmas in Spanish. *Drakken says that "the world will have a blue Christmas," a reference to the song "Blue Christmas". *Jim and Tim saying that they "re-routed the Middleton power grid so they wouldn't blow out the whole town like last year" references the blackout in National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. *''Snowman Hank'' is probably a parody of Frosty the Snowman. The character also bares a resemblance to Sam the Snowman from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Drakken's rant ("will be busy with her twinkle lights and mistletoe and carols and roast beast and frim franglers and zoob zooblers...") is reminiscent of the Grinch's rant at the beginning of How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Drakken says the line "All I want is what's coming to me. All I want is my fair share!" from A Charlie Brown Christmas. *Upon landing in the Arctic, Ron and Drakken say the "Land ho!"/"No kidding" exchange from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *The person hosting the extreme snow sports broadcast is similar to Adrena Lynn. He emphasizes the word 'extreme'; and follows Kim and Shego for higher ratings. *When zooming in on Dr. Drakken's island lair there is a sign with the text "Bah Humbug", which is a reference to A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Gallery Kim at Christmastime.jpg VeryPossibleChristmas1.jpg A Very Possible Christmas (1).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (3).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (2).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (4).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (5).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (6).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (7).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (8).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (10).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (9).jpg Seasons_Greetings_from_The_Possibles.jpg|Ron and Rufus join the Possibles for their Christmas greeting card. External links * Kim Possible Wiki: A Very Possible Christmas * Christmas Specials Wiki: A Very Possible Christmas * "A Very Possible Christmas" at TV.com Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:Christmas productions